


a gesture of romance

by aiineslin



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiineslin/pseuds/aiineslin
Summary: Carol surveyed Tang, lips pinched into a thoughtful line. "How do you say, "I want to fuck you." with roses?"





	a gesture of romance

**Author's Note:**

> based off this cute little prompt sent to me (https://thedennings.tumblr.com/post/177003402043/i-saw-this-post-a-couple-of-days-ago-about-how)

 

It was a conversation that set the tongues and minds of C-Block women afire; it was the (rather hushed) talk of the Block for _weeks_.

 

"Hey, Annette."

 

There they were, the usual crowd of C-Block goons crowded around a table with cards in their hands, Carol holding court with a lollipop in her mouth.

  
The woman glanced over, quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

 

"You got someone on the outside?"

 

The atmosphere at the table shifted minutely.

 

"Uh." Annette licked her lips, blinking at Carol. "No? It's, uh, been too long."

 

"Well," said Carol, peeling off a card idly. "Do you have someone on the _inside_?"

 

"Uh." This was a spotlight Annette had not expected to find herself under. Cristabel was doing a poor attempt of hiding her chuckles, using her cards to cover her mouth. "Uh, yes?"

 

"I see."

 

For a few more minutes, the game of Bridge went on in relative silence, but the air remained taut with unspoken curiosity, more than a few pair of eyes darting over to Carol as the cards flashed and flickered.

 

"How did they become your bitch?"

 

" _Uh_."

 

Now nobody dared to look at Carol; everybody was staring down at their cards. The game had drew to a stand-still.

 

"Use your words, Annette."

 

"Mira isn't really, my bitch. She's more of my... Girlfriend?"

 

"I see. _I see._ And how did she become your girlfriend?"

 

"I - uh," Words failed Annette.  "I, uh, folded a paper rose for her...?"

 

"Jesus," Brock said, finally breaking the silence that had descended upon the table. "That's some pansy bottom bitch shit."

 

"Shut the fuck up, Brock!" snapped Annette. "Just because you think giving someone a bottle of Coke is _romance_ -"

 

"It's practical, you can drink it - what the fuck can you do with a paper rose anyways, wipe your ass with it -"

  
"I'm going to -"

 

"Annette." Carol said mildly, cutting across their bickering.

 

Both of them fell silent immediately.

 

"Fold me one, would you?"

 

"Sure?"

 

"I'll get you paper."

 

"Different numbers mean different things though," Tang interjected. The gaze of the table turned on her, and the woman appeared to wilt slightly under their combined scrutiny. "They _do."_

 

Carol surveyed Tang, lips pinched into a thoughtful line. "How do you say, "I want to fuck you." with roses?"

 

"Uhm." Tang's mouth opened and closed for a moment, the woman quite clearly working through some questions, before self-preservation won out. "I think. Six roses would do. 'cause that means, like, I want to fuck you - but in a more romantic way. Because, you know. Roses."

 

"Good. Annette. You heard her. Fold me six roses."

 

"Gotcha, Carol."

 

The game of Bridge continued without much conversation.

 

*

 

A week later, you find half a dozen paper roses with a bottle of shampoo booze hidden under your pillow.


End file.
